The Beginning Part 2
is the 2nd episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on August 16, 2002. Prince Adam goes to Castle Grayskull. Keldor, (now calling himself Skeletor due to his horrific appearance), deciedes to attack the palace. Summary Following Keldor's attack on the castle, Adam checks on his mother, she tells Man-At-Arms and Adam that Keldor and his forces are responsible for the merciless assault, and that King Randor and the Defenders are fighting Keldor elsewhere. Elsewhere Stratos is flying through the air and attacking Beast-Man. Then we see Teela battling someone, during the struggle, she loses her weapon. Adam and Man-At-Arms arrive in time and supply her with a new weapon, and she quickly deals with her opponent. On a plateau we see Randor and Keldor battling, Randor is holding his own with his sword, but Keldor is attacking with two swords and his Havoc Staff, and eventually overwhelms Randor. Keldor then reveals that his face has been reduced to nothing more than a skeleton, he proclaims that Keldor is no more, he gives himself a new name, one to fit his new freighting facade, and inspire fear in his enemies: Skeletor, Skeletor then flies off with the king to withdraw some information about The Elders from him. Upon seeing this, Adam runs back to Castle Grayskull, Teela thinks that he has fled the scene before being attacked by Evil-Lyn. Various members of each group battle one another until Evil-Lyn takes out most of the Defenders with a magic attack, leaving only Teela and Man-At-Arms. Adam returns to Castle Grayskull and follows The Sorceress to the power hidden inside the castle. She gives Adam the ancient power sword, holding it, he says the magic words: "By the power of Grayskull!" and transforms into He-Man for the first time, he finishes the statement with, "I have the power!" The Sorceress tells him that he can't reveal his identity to anyone and that he needs a companion, a creature to ride fiercely into battle with. She brings forth Cringer, Adam's tiger like pet cat, and Orko, a Trollan magician. Cringer is changed into the mighty Battle Cat and they leave towards the battle. Back on the battlefield Skeletor's forces are gaining the upper hand on the Defenders. Evil-Lyn conjures fourth a magmatite shower to attack our heroes. A Doomseeker is sent to keep Teela in the way of a large magmatite and is held there until He-Man arrives.. TO BE CONTINUED... Moral None, there is a preview of the next episode instead. Heroic Warriors *Cringer *Battle Cat *He-Man *King Randor *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Man-E-Faces *Mekaneck *Orko *Ram Man *Stratos (non speaking role) *Teela Allies *Queen Marlena *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Beastman *Clawful *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor *Merman *Panthor *Trap Jaw *Tri-Klops *Whiplash Vehicles *Sky-Sled Creatures *Griffins Locations *Castle Grayskull *Eternos *Evergreen Forest *Snake Mountain Technology *Doomseeker Cast * Cam Clarke as Prince Adam/He-Man * Kathleen Baar as Evil-Lyn * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms and Whiplash * Brian Dobson as Skeletor * Paul Dobson as Tri-Klops, Trap Jaw and Man-E-Faces * Michael Donovan as King Randor * Gabe Khouth as Orko and Mekaneck * Scott McNeil as Merman, Ram Man, Clawful and Beastman * Nicole Oliver as Queen Marlena and The Sorceress Trivia External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes